TBF: La búsqueda de la flor dorada
by legendwrither
Summary: Pitch Black a regresado con mas poder y furia que nunca, ya posee siete de los ochos collares, pero hay una profecía que dice como detenerlo, la de los cuatro grandes, Mérida "la poseedora de el collar de fuego, el más poderoso de los ocho", Rapunzel "la poseedora del poder del sol", Jack "el poseedor del poder de la luna", Hipo "el capaz de dominar el poder de la piedra"
1. prologo

Segunda temporada de los justicieros de dragones: "The big four: la búsqueda de la flor dorada"

 _-..-_ _  
_

Prologo

 _-..-_

 _Desde mucho tiempo atrás la luna y el sol vivían en la tierra, era una época de paz y tranquilidad, donde todos eran felices, pero no todo dura para siempre, si hay luz hay oscuridad. Pitch Black, también conocido como el "coco", trajo oscuridad y miedo, perturbando la felicidad de las personas. La luna y el sol para poder combatir semejante poder crearon a los guardianes, el primer guardián que nombro fue a norte, luego a conejo y hada y por ultimo a Jack Frost, también a la orden de los defensores otorgándole ocho collares y una piedra con mucho poder, y otras ordenes que se perdieron en el tiempo o simplemente están pero no se conoce su paradero._

 _Los defensores se transformaron en un imperio, que era capaz de pelear una guerra con roma, pero ellos no querían, habían sido educados para pelear sólo por algo que si valga la pena, pero no tuvieron otra alternativa, comenzó una guerra que parecía no tener fin, los defensores se tuvieron que enfocar en eso provocando que Pitch se recuperara de los constantes ataques que recibía de ambas ordenes. En una medida desesperada que se debió a que roma estaba por derrotar a los defensores luego de la masacre a todos los furias nocturnas con el poder de la piedra, y por lo poderoso que se había vuelto Pitch, amenazaba con llevar a la tierra a una era de oscuridad y miedo, decidieron sacrificarse por el bien de todos, enviaron a Pitch Black a donde siempre perteneció, a la oscuridad. Pero pagaron un precio muy caro, sus vidas humanas, en su lugar el sol dejo una flor, que el que la encontrara poseería todo su poder, y la luna un cayado que ahora es usado por Jack Frost. Al ya no estar Pitch, el mundo volvió a la paz y tranquilidad._

 _Hoy Pitch salió de su escondite con más furia y poder que nunca, amenazando de nuevo con llevar al mundo a una era de miedo y oscuridad, con siete de los ocho collares, pero hay una profecía que dice que cuatro, dos chicas y dos chicos, que juntos serán los cuatro grandes lo impedirán mientras se encuentren unidos._

 _"la poseedora del poder del sol"_

 _"el poseedor del poder de la luna"_

 _"la poseedora del collar de fuego, el más poderoso de los ocho"_

 _"el que domine el poder de la piedra"_

 _¡Juntos, los cuatro grandes! ¿lo lograran?_

 _-..-_

Termino! no soy muy bueno haciendo prólogos, ni si quiera se si es eso:(

Aviso: como leyeron es la segunda temporada, recomiendo leer la primera que esta en mi perfil para entender correctamente la historia.

Un beso y un abrazo:)

bye bye!.


	2. capitulo 1

**El capitulo 1 ya! espero que les guste:) perdón por la demora pero no tuve tiempo :c prometo actualizar mas rápido.**

 _-.-_

-¡Los despediremos de la mejor forma!- anunció Jack Sparrow levantando la botella de ron, ya todos sabían sobre la carta y se irían al amanecer después de festejar a la forma de un pirata, en especifico del Capitán Jack Sparrow- ¡que viva la fiesta!- grito.

-¡Viva!- repitieron todos a coro sin excepción de nadie, los mellizos fueron a agarrar una botella de ron que estaba en la mesa pero una mano los detuvo, levantaron la vista y vieron a su padre negando.

-Sólo un poco- dijo Harris con un puchero.

-No- dijo serio- son muy chicos aun- los tres se miraron y asintieron disimuladamente.

-Papa, ¿me alcanzas un pedazo de ese pastel?- pregunto Humbert inocente señalando la mesa.

-Claro hijo, ven- dijo dulce y los otros dos tomaron la botella de ron. Después de tomar el pastel y el ron se fueron a un rincón a beber. En el otro lado se encontraban las dos parejas tomando.

-Este ron si es bueno- dijo Catalina sin poder parar de reír y brindando con Mike.

-¿Porque brindamos?- pregunto él con vos de borracho.

-¡Por Valka y Sparrow que hacen una linda pareja!- grito Mérida subiendo a la mesa borracho lo que hizo sonrojar a Valka que se encontraba bailando con el pirata- ¡Por mis padres!- dijo y Hipo también subió.

-¡Por los defensores!- grito empezando a bailar con Mérida y se escucho repetir todos a coro- ¡Por el ron!- esta ves lo principal que se escucho fue el grito de Jack Sparrow. La mesa crujió amenazando quebrarse.

-Ahí no- susurro Catalina y le cayeron los dos encima- ahh-.

-Nos caímos- informo Hipo comenzando a reír seguido por los demás.

-Yo te ayudo amor- dijo Mike en un intento de levantarse pero tropezó con la mesa cayendo de cara al piso.

Desde lejos, en un tejado, el guardián Jack Frost observaba la fiesta con una sonrisa.

-Esto si es una fiesta- susurro y hada salió detrás de la chimenea.

-Es un caos- dijo con pánico revoloteando de acá para allá- mira sus dientes, ¡quedaran amarillos por tanto ron!- decía y Jack trataba de tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes- dijo Jack riendo.

-No se te ocurra hacer eso, arruinarías tus dientes- dijo sermoneando- pero mira ese chico, ¡sus dientes son perfectos!- grito feliz señalando a Hipo.

-El es uno de los que viene, como me gustaría estar en esa fiesta- dijo.

-A mi me gustaría ver esos dientes de cerca- dijo Tooth con cara de enamorada.

-Lo harás- dijo y salió volando a la fiesta, entro y quedo en el centro de la sala flotando.

-¿Vieron eso?- pregunto Hipo mirando al techo con vos de borracho y todos lo imitaron sorprendidos, luego estallaron en risas. Jack miro para encima y le cayo un pastel en la cara.

-Miren entro un pájaro- dijo Mike señalando a Jack Frost- esperen, son como diez pájaros, ¡nos invaden!- grito y todos comenzaron a tirarle pastel al albino.

-Paren, paren- grito Jack pero siguieron lanzando comida y no le quedo otra que salir volando a toda velocidad de la fiesta encontrándose con Tooth afuera que estallo en risa.

-¡Estas lleno de comida!- dijo riendo.

-Si, esas personas están locas- se quejo tratando de limpiarse.

-Ven, vamos al polo norte, después volvemos- dijo tirando una bola de navidad que abrió un portal rumbo al polo.

La fiesta continuo toda la noche con miles de incidentes más que provocaban risas en todos, todos estaban muy felices por el efecto del ron pero mañana tendrían que aguantar el dolor de cabeza por tanto alcohol. Las calles de Dumbronch estaban desiertas y ya era medio día, ya que toda la gente había asistido a la fiesta de anoche.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Hipo- ¿y que ahí encima mio?- dijo y vio a Chimuelo con una botella de ron en el hocico.

-Ahí no- dijo Mike despertando- ¡Hipo!, saca a tu dragón, tiene el culo en mi cara- se quejo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Chimuelo!- grito Hipo en su oreja, el dragón se levanto, se tambaleo un poco y callo encima de su dueño.

-Gracias Hipo- dijo Mike riendo- nos vemos- se dio vuelta y choco de frente con un hombre muy grande.

-Somos los guardianes- dijo Norte.

-¡Los guardianes!- grito Catalina y volvió a quedar dormida.

-Ah mira, no eras un pájaro- dijo mirando a Jack- eres un viejo- bromeó y Hipo que estaba aun aplastado por su dragón comenzó a reír.

-Dejemos las bromas- dijo norte riendo- tenemos que irnos al polo- anuncio.

-¿Nos abandonas Hipo?- pregunto Mike imitando llorar en el suelo- ¿porque? ¡porque! sin ustedes dos no seremos los elegidos- dramatizo.

-Los vendremos a visitar- dijo Mérida soltando una risita. Se despidieron de todos y se fueron al trineo que los esperaba afuera.

-Adiós, denle una paliza a Pitch de mi parte- grito Catalina saludando.

-Lo haremos- se despidió Mérida- yo personalmente-.

-Yo voy en Chimuelo- informo subiendo a su dragón.

-Bueno- acepto norte y todos subieron al trineo- ¡agárrense fuerte!- grito y salieron impulsados hacía el cielo, Conejo gritaba como loco y Jack miraba sorprendido como Mérida estaba de lo más tranquila.

-¿No te asusta ni un poco?- pregunto Conejo notándolo.

-No, ya estoy acostumbrada a los dragones- dijo como si nada, Jack se acerco al borde y desapareció del trineo.

-Upss el anciano se callo- dijo Mérida desde su asiento mientras Conejo se acerco corriendo al borde.

-Aw te preocupas por mi- dijo Jack imitando voz dulce- ¿y Mérida?- pregunto sorprendido que no caiga en el truco.

-Te odio, ella esta en su asiento- informo regresando a su lugar, Jack volvió a subir y se sentó al lado de Mérida.

-¿Como te diste cuenta del truco?- pregunto curioso y ella alzo los hombros.

-No me di cuenta, pensé que habías caído- dijo como si nada.

-Auch, eso rompió mi corazón- dramatizo tocando su pecho- voy a molestar a tu novio- dijo subiendo a la barandilla- ¡ey! Hipo...potamo, tu novia me dijo que se enam..- no pudo terminar porque "cayo" del trineo empujado por Mérida. Entre broma y juegos llegaron al polo Norte y bajaron con el trineo y Chimuelo.

-Conejo y Meme le mostraran sus habitaciones- informo Norte- separados hombres de mujeres-.

-¿Quedare sola?- pregunto Mérida.

-No, dentro de poco alguien te acompañara- dijo Norte- por ahora si estarás sola, cuando terminen vengan a la sala del mundo- dijo y todos hicieron lo mandado, se separaron las dos habitaciones y luego de acomodarse fueron al lugar acordado.

-¿Para que estamos aquí?- pregunto Mérida curiosa.

-¿El monje les debe haber contado sobre la luna y el sol no?- pregunto Norte.

-Muy poco- dijo Hipo.

-Bueno yo lo haré- dijo norte- pónganse cómodos, hace un tiempo lo tierra tenía paz y tranquilidad...- comenzó a contar toda la historia (prologo).

-Wow, ¿se sacrificaron por todos nosotros?- pregunto Hipo impresionado y Norte asintió.

-No sólo eso, también a una vida separada, ellos se amaban mucho- dijo nostálgico.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Mérida mirando a Hipo- yo no podría-.

-Pero dijiste cuatro- dijo Jack tratando de pensar- ¿entonces falta uno?- pregunto.

-No, partiremos uno a la mitad y quedaran cuatro- dijo Mérida rodando los ojos.

-Bueno fogata- dijo matándola con la mirada- ¿porque no la traen aun?-.

-Eso lo harán ustedes dos- dijo Norte señalando a Hipo y Jack.

-Para mi no es bueno dejar algo a cargo de Jack- dijo Conejo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y yo que haré?- pregunto Mérida.

-Como sabes ese collar es muy poderoso pero aun no sabes usarlo- dijo Norte y ella asintió- Meme te enseñara además también tiene algo para vos, ustedes dos vengan, les explicare que harán- dijo retirándose a otro lugar seguido por ellos dos.

-¿Sabes donde esta?- pregunto Hipo caminando detrás.

-Si, tomen les daré dos esferas, úsenlas bien- advirtió- no quiero tener que ir a buscarlos- le susurro algo a una de las esferas y la tiro al frente- buen viaje-.

-Vamos Chimuelo- dijo Hipo y entraron los dos chicos y el dragón al portal creado por norte. Cuando salieron estaban en el frente de una alta torre.

-Directo al lugar- dijo Jack mirando la torre- así me gusta norte- hablo sólo y salió volando.

-Ey, ¿donde vas?- pregunto Hipo subiendo a Chimuelo.

-A terminar esto rápido- ambos subieron volando y aterrizaron en el techo.

-Espera- dijo Hipo agudizando su oído- ¿escuchas eso?-.

- _Hija iré a comprar tus pinturas favoritas-_ se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor desde adentro- _suelta tu pelo_.

- _Bueno mamá_ \- se escucho esta ves de una chica joven.

-Se queda sola- dijo Jack con una sonrisa- te apuesto que la saco en menos de una hora- dijo estrechando la mano.

-Esta bien- dijo algo dudoso- el que pierde limpia la habitación por un mes-.

-Trato- dijo Jack sentándose en el techo de la torre- ahora esperemos que se valla- Hipo lo imito.

 **Termino! espero que les haya gustado:3**

 **reviews:**

 **gozhir: holi, si empezó! si lo omití perdón, me olvide :c gracias por el review!**

 **Dayana465: gracias:3 espero que esta también te guste:D saludos.**

 **Muchos números: cada tres días o cuatro, ahora demore mas porque estaba ocupado :c**

 **un abrazo y un beso!**

 **bye bye:3**


	3. capitulo 2

**El capitulo 2! espero que les guste:3**

-Ven Mérida- dijo Norte seguido por todos los guardianes y la defensora- tenemos algo para ti- anuncio y fueron para las sala del mundo.

-¿Que es?- pregunto al ver que Meme venía con algo grande en la mano.

-¿Donde dejaste tu paciencia?- pregunto Norte mirándola raro.

-Cuando nací- dijo Mérida riendo y Meme le entrego el objeto, cuando lo abrió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro- es hermoso- dijo mirando el arco que venía entre la tela, el arco era dorado con llamas que rodeaban de extremo a extremo, en su centro había una luna dentro de una llama color rojo intenso.

-Es un regalo de hombre de la luna- dijo Norte sonriendo a Mérida- también tienes esto- le volvió a sonreír entregándole un carcaj con muchas flechas.

-Wow, ¿porque hay de dos colores?- pregunto confusa.

-Unas explotan las otras son de fuego- explico Norte- acá tienes otras que son normales- dijo entregándole otro juego de flechas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo tomándolas.

-No tienes que agradecernos, todo es obra del hombre de la luna- dijo conejo recostado en el marco de la puerta.

En la torre, Ghotel ya se había ido y Jack ya estaba por entrar a sacar a la rubia.

-Recuerda la apuesta- dijo Jack antes de entrar- la saco en menos de una hora-.

-mm, summ sunm- cantaba Rapunzel mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello.

-Hola- hablo Jack lo que sobresalto a Punzie.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto apuntando con su sarten a todos lados.

-Soy tu ángel de la guarda- dijo saliendo de su escondite apareciendo al frente de ella- puedes bajar el sarten-.

-¿Sos mi ángel de la guarda?- pregunto dudosa sin bajar el sarten.

-Si- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro- te voy a ayuda..- no pudo terminar porque Rapunzel le dio un sartenaso.

-No te creo- dijo mirándolo en el suelo- pero es muy guapo, ¿que? no no-.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Hipo a su dragón y el asintió- voy a ver que es, quédate aquí- rápidamente bajo del techo y entro por la ventana de la torre.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Jack que se encontraba atado en el centro de la sala sobre un silla. Hipo se iba dar vuelta pero recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

-No nos puedes hacer esto, venimos a ayudarte- dijo Jack intentando convencerla.

-Madre dijo que las personas de afuera son malas- le dijo indiferente mientras ataba a Hipo de espaldas a Jack.

-Madre na sabe nada- dijo Jack mientras Rapunzel aprontaba una mochila con ropa y provisiones- ¿que haces?- pregunto confundido.

-Me voy, acá ya no es seguro si vinieron ustedes vendrán más- dijo caminando a la ventana- halla voy mundo cruel- engancho el pelo y salto.

-Ya no habrá big four- dijo apenado- se suicido-.

Rapunzel freno apenas antes de tocar el piso y estiro su pie para tocarlo y después correr de acá para allá saltando de la felicidad de haber salido. Chimuelo se asomo por el borde del techo y vio a la chica danzar, de un salto cayo en frente.

-Un dra..gón- dijo Rapunzel asustada- ¿me vas a comer?- pregunto inocente y Chimuelo le lambió la cara- creo que podemos ser amigos- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos empezaron a caminar a un rumbo al azar.

Mérida se encontraba en un bosque practicando con su arco que le habían regalado. Meme la estaba ayudando a poder usar la magia del collar.

-Es excelente- dijo Mérida feliz. Su collar se ilumino y Meme puso un signo de interrogación en su cabeza- no se que pa..- no pudo terminar ya que su brazo se rodeo por una llamarada que se movió al arco y luego a la flecha, Mérida tenso la cuerda y miro a Meme pidiendo su aprobación, el cual asintió- allá voy- dijo, apunto y disparo, las llamas de la flecha aumentaron mientras se acercaba a su objetivo provocando al impactar una gran llamarada que consumió por completo la diana y el árbol que la sostenía. Mérida volvió a mirar a Meme pidiendo una explicación pero el sólo alzo los hombros.

-Phss, Hipo- lo llamaba Jack tratando de despertarlo.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto somnoliento- ¡estoy atado!- dijo viendo sus manos.

-Estamos atados los dos juntos- dijo Jack susurrando.

-¿Rapunzel esta aquí?- pregunto de igual forma y Jack negó- ¿entonces porque susurramos?-.

-No se, porque se supone que somos prisioneros- respondió ya hablando normal.

-Esta bien- dijo Hipo y pensó por unos segundos- tengo un plan, trata de pararte cuando cuente hasta tres, 1..2..3- contó y ambos se pararon pero tropezaron provocando que Jack caiga sobre Hipo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Puaj- dijo Jack separándose- espera, creo que llego al cayado- dijo estirándose al máximo tomándolo con el pie.

-Congela la cuerda- dijo Hipo y la cuerda se rompió.

-¡Soy libre de nuevo!- grito feliz- ahora hay que buscar a la rubia-.

-¡El mundo de afuera es fabuloso!- grito Rapunzel con Chimuelo al lado, habían caminado por unas tres horas ya, y estaban en un hermoso bosque, cada cosa que veía la quería tocar o averiguar que es pero no había nadie a quien preguntar. Desde unos arboles la vigilaba una sombra.

-Vamos Jack- decía Hipo ya exasperado- elige un camino cualquiera-.

-Esta bien- dijo dudoso- vamos por aquí-.

-¿Y chimuelo?- pregunto Hipo revisando el lugar con la vista.

-No esta, pero es un dragón sabe cuidarse solo- dijo Jack continuando.

-¿Donde se metieron estos dos?- pregunto Norte con los demás guardianes menos Meme y la defensora Mérida que estaban en el bosque.

-Yo te avise, Jack no esta capacitado para ese tipo de misiones- dijo Conejo cruzado de brazos.

-Vamos a buscarlo- dijo Norte caminando a la salida y los demás lo siguieron.

-Hipo la rubia puede estar en peligro- decía Jack preocupado.

-Nos venció a los dos ella sola, ¿te parece que no se puede cuidar?- tranquilizo Hipo.

-Tienes razón sigamos- ya habían caminado por horas y aun no la encontraban.

-¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado!- grito feliz pero algo le llamo la atención a Chimuelo por lo que gruño- ¿que pasa?- pregunto un poco asustada y Chimuelo la rodeo defendiéndola.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz de entre el bosque lo que asusto más a Rapunzel.

-¿Quie..quien eres?- pregunto buscándolo con la mirada y Chimuelo hacía lo mismo.

-Soy el miedo, Pitch Black- dijo apareciendo adelante y Chimuelo le disparo una bola de plasma, pero desapareció antes de ser golpeado.

-Ya veo que estas acompañada por el dragón de Hipo- dijo con desagrado.

-¿Quien es Hipo?- pregunto confundida.

-¿No sabes?- pregunto- ya veo que no te dijeron nada, ni el ni Jack-.

-Emm, es que los golpee antes- dijo nerviosa lo que sorprendió a Pitch.

-¿Tu sola venciste al guardián Jack Frost y al defensor jinete de dragón, Hipo?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y ella asintió.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto levantando su sarten en forma amenazante.

-Nada, sólo traer a este mundo paz y tranquilidad- mintió lo que hizo dudar a Rapunzel sobre que hacer- ¿me ayudas?-.

-Mi madre siempre dice que no confié en nadie- pensaba mientras Pitch esquivaba los ataques de Chimuelo.

-¡Decídete rápido!- grito peleando con el dragón que lo hizo caer sobre un árbol- maldito dragón- dijo furioso y le tiro una ola de sombras que golpeo al dragón provocando que se golpeé muy fuerte contra el piso- ¿que decides?- pregunto ya más tranquilo.

-Tu golpeaste a ese dragón- dijo con miedo- el era bueno así que no- dijo y empezó a caminar hacía otro lado.

-Piensas que te escaparas tan fácil- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y lanzo sombra a ella la cual se giro rápidamente viendo venir su muerte pero una gran enredadera se metió en el camino deteniendo el ataque y otra la agarro del pie llevándosela- ¿Pero qu..?- dijo confundido.

-Ahh- gritaba Rapunzel pasando de planta en planta- suéltenme- chillaba.

-Es mía- dijo Pitch tirando sombras pero fueron detenidas por las plantas las cuales se acercaban para pelear contra él, detrás suyo apareció drago en su dragón Caín y detuvo un poco las enredaderas- vamonos- anunció retirándose.

-No vuelvan jamás- grito una chica que tenía cabello verde, sus ojos del mismo color, su ropa era una especie de hoja que formaba un vestido y estaban colgadas de enredaderas.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Rapunzel colgada de cabeza y de brazos cruzados.

-Ya puedes bajarla luz- dijo la que parecía mandar. Esta renegó un poco y la bajo, Rapunzel agarro rápidamente el sarten que estaba al lado suyo y se puso en posee defensiva.

-Tranquila pequeña, no te haremos nada- dijo Luz alzando sus manos.

-Esta bien- dijo Rapunzel un poco dudosa aun- ¿quienes son?- volvió a preguntar.

-Yo me llamo Elvira, ella es luz como pudiste escuchar y somos de una antigua orden que nadie conoce ni puede conocer- explico Elvira.

-Ahh- dijo tratando de asimilar tanta información.

 **Termino! espero que les haya gustado:D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Muchos números: tratare de hacerla mejor que la primera, muchas gracias! saludos.**

 **Un abrazo y un beso!**

 **bye bye!**


End file.
